David's Memory
by Legacy-Demon
Summary: The covenant loyalists are defeated. But they have one last trick up their sleeve to eradicate the humans. Will they succeed? Not if the ODST's have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Sup, this is the re-edited version of "David's Journal since when I re-read it, it sucked so much ass. So here is a much darker version. Hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David ran with the Sangheili known as Slav Coram one of the Elites sent to help re-establish Base 417 on Earth. David and Slav turned around and shot at the parasites following them hoping to hold them off.

"We must find somewhere the parasite won't be able to reach us!!" Slav yelled over their gunfire. David looked around for anything, a room with a heavy door to hold up and wait for rescue. "Follow me!!" David yelled throwing a fragment grenade at them while running towards a garage.

They reached the garage and David slammed his hand on a button which made the massive door of the garage close. Slav kept firing until his Plasma Rifle overheated just in time as the door closed right in front of him. David leaned against the wall and slid down clutching his Rifle in his hands trying to catch his breath. Slav walked up to him after his rifle cooled down and crouched next to him. "Are you injured?" He asked David obviously concerned through his tone. "Their dead....their all dead...." David repeated horrified by the parasites abilities. A thud came from the garage door. "That door won't hold out forever." David said bluntly still panting from the adrenaline rush.

Slav looked around and spotted a computer monitor. "There." He pointed at the computer as David stood up walking over towards it. He pushed a few buttons trying to get in contact with anyone. "Hello? This is base 417, is anyone there? We need help!! WE NEED HELP!! ANYONE!? PLEASE!!!" David yelled at the computer slamming his fists on the keyboard. It didn't respond and gave off a hissing sound in the silent room. Another slam on the door got their attention. "Is their anyway we can establish contact with anyone outside of this base?" Slav asked trying to keep his cool. "No. Transmission is dead. Only way we can contact anyone is if we go to the command center of the base. But we're not getting anywhere near it with those.....things! Out there" David said obviously frightened and angered.

Silence fell upon the two. Slav spoke up, "What if I cause a distraction? Long enough for you to get to the command center and get a transmission out?" Slav said looking away.

David stared at him through his visor in disbelief. "Are you nuts?! You've seen what those things have done! Your tough but you can't take them!! You'll die!!" David shouted at the 8ft. tall Elite looking up at him jabbing his finger on his chest. Slav calmly looked down at him. "It is for the best. Rather to have my life sacrificed than your entire species by this monstrosity." Slav put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort David. He looked down at the Elite's massive hooves knowing it really is the only option. "...I will get a signal out and we will make it out of here alive!" David shouted looking up at him. "We both know that is not going to happen." Slav said still looking at him.

David went silent. Another thud came from the door and snapped the soldiers back in their senses. David loaded his battle rifle and grabbed a rocket launcher from a rack. He gathered extra ammo knowing he will need it. He strapped the rocket on his back and looked over at Slav who was examining his plasma rifle and making sure his energy sword was still strapped on his hip. They both walked towards the door. David looked over at Slav who was staring forward at the door. David walked towards the button which opened the door. "It's been an honor fighting by your side, Slav." David said nodding towards Slav. Slav looked at him and gave him, what David thought, was a grin. "It has also been an honor as well. Battle Brother."

David stared moments before he pushed the button as the garage door opened up. Slav let out a roar as he charged forward getting the parasites attention as David slipped by running towards the command center. As expected all the parasites ran towards the commotion so all of them were distracted while David went inside the command center. He rapidly pushed buttons trying to get a signal.

The screen flickered to life and showed a soldier. "This is the frigate, _Stormy weather,_ who is this?" The soldier said not very friendly. David thanked what god there was and spoke, "This is base 417 we need help! The base has been taken over by the flood and we need a pelican to evacuate!!" David shouted. The soldier grew wide-eyed by what David revealed. "I'm going to patch you through to the commander now!" He said while pressing buttons and the image of the soldier turned into an old man dressed in formal clothes. "I've been told you've been engaged by the flood. Where is your C.O. sergeant?" He asked obviously panicked.

"He's dead, sir. And we'll be too if you don't send any help soon!!" David yelled Even though knowing Slav is most likely dead because of the parasite. The commander was talking to someone else and turned back to David. "We cannot risk that. I'm sorry sergeant but I'm going to have to....destroy the base." The commander said not looking at David. David just stared. He was about to be killed. By his own race! "....what?" David just stared at the commander. "You can't be serious! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US?!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" David shouted slamming his fist's on the keyboard. The commander looked down obviously ashamed with his decision. "It's for the best. If we don't stop it now we will all die. We must eradicate the flood now while it's still contained.....I'm sorry." The commander said obviously regretful.

David looked down. He was right. If he sent down any rescue team they would die by the parasite as well. "....I understand sir. But....can you tell Corporal Jenny Moreno that I love her? And I will still love her even after I'm gone?" David said looking up at the screen. The commander stood silently. He nodded. "Of course sergeant, you and those who were with you will be honored and have a memorial service." David nodded. At least he'll be remembered. The transmission ended. He stared at the blank screen.

He grabbed his Rifle. He walked out of the command center. He no longer heard the roars and plasma fire earlier from his friend, Slav. "If I'm gonna die....I'm gonna take as many of you monsters with me." He ran out and fired his rifle in the air. "C'MON!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!! COME AND GET ME!!! I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE!!! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!! THERE'S NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN TAKE!!" David shouted running to the front entrance of the base and waited for the parasites to come out. They came out of the doors, cracks from the destroyed base, the ledge and swarmed around him. He fired at all of them around him taunting them.

"YOU WANT SOME?!?! COME AND GET SOME!!!" he yelled as he emptied his clip into so infector forms. Then came the host's, some were brutes from the original attack and he unloaded a round into each of them. Then came the hard part.

His own comrades came out infected looking nothing like them. He stopped. He stared at what they have become. He got his rocket launcher and aimed. They ran screaming their horrible shriek. "The pain will end now." He fired and the rocket impacted one of them as they all were killed in the explosion. He did the same for the elites who jumped out. A brute host snuck up on him. It knocked off the rocket he was reloading with out of his hands. David hit it with the weapon instead and threw it at a nearby brute host. He took out his battle rifle unloading round after round into the unending army. He ran out of ammo and switched to his sidearm and fired into the fray of monsters. He threw his last grenade into one of the host's open mouths as it exploded with parasites around it.

An Infected Elite came from the side and David aimed his pistol at it. It was Slav. He stared at what he became. He pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. He ran out of ammo. He heard a whooshing sound. He looked up to see a long sword drop a bomb. He looked at the infected Elite and smiled. "Don't worry."

Closer.

"It'll all be over." David said taking off his helmet revealing tears and a smile.

As it was seconds away from impact David recalled how it all began...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it sounds sad but I gotta tell you how this all happened. Need character development and I know I gave the ending But I just want to tell you the journey. Thanks for readin. Later.

~Legacy-Demon


	2. Briefing

My new chap 2 revised version heading your way. Hope you enjoy.

)

**Aboard the frigate of **_**Stormy Weather**_

I was walking around the hallways of the frigate,when my friend and C.O. Chris, came up to me.

"Hey Chris, what's going on?" I said to him as he stopped in front of me.

He took off his helmet and gave me a smirk. His shaggy brown came out of his helmet very dramatic like. As if watching a slow-motion scene on bay watch... okay that disturbed me. His brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shouldn't you salute to me now that I'm your C.O.?" He said pointing at his patch which proved he was a lieutenant.

I grinned behind my helmet visor crossing my arms.

"You can be a General and I still wouldn't salute the kid who started to cry because I broke his toy." I said satisfied with the huff he gave and put me in a headlock.

"It was a limited edition version of one of the few remaining Spartan II action figures and you know it!" He shouted trying to take off my helmet. We both laughed until our commander came up to us. We straightened up as he approached and saluted with a "_sir!" _to boost. He gave a nod and we eased up.

"Hello gentlemen. I have a new assignment for you both. I'm assigning you both to a new squad." He said looking back and forth between us.

"Sir?" I asked, shocked by the sudden switch.

"Why are we being switched? Are we doing something wrong?" Chris said obviously not wanting to leave our squad. We had our teamwork down perfectly. We could do this assignment with us all together.

"No, you both have been doing a good job. We just want to send in some boys with...experience." He said calmly.

"We're being stuck with a bunch of rookies?" I spoke out receiving a glare from Chris for _speaking out of line. _

"No. Most of them are experienced but you boys have experience with...the certain enemy that is possibly on your new mission."

'_Great' _I thought, _'we're being assigned to a new squad AND a new mission. We can't catch a break can we?' _I let out a small sigh.

"Well who's our enemy we're going to face?" Chris asked scratching his head.

"You'll be briefed in 1500 hours." The commander said as he walked off.

I looked at my watch. '_11:45 am.' _I looked at Chris who was rubbing his head, dealing with this new load that landed on our laps.

"So..., now what do we do?" I asked after standing there for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess we go break the news to the squad now." Chris said after putting his helmet back on.

"Hey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later at the briefing. I got to go, um, do something." I told him as I walked off down the hallway.

I heard him shout out, "Tell Jenny I said hey!" Chris yelled while giving off a laugh. I gave him a rude hand gesture as a response.

**Cafeteria amongst the Frigate, **_**Stormy Weather**_

I looked around for a certain red-head until I spotted a red blur that wrapped its arms around me as if for dear life.

"Hey, sweetie!" the red blur said as she let me go.

"Hey." I simply said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on? You look glum." She said.

"Well, I found out that they're going to drop me somewhere in Africa." I said trying to hide my disappointment of not being able to stay on board with her.

"Why do they need you to drop down there? It's a wasteland ever since the elites glassed it." She asked very confused.

"I don't know to be honest, all I know is I'm stuck with a bunch of rookies down there fighting an enemy that only Me 'n' Chris have fought against," I said scratching the back of my head.

"So you came to tell me you're leaving, huh?" she said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't get killed. Not like I'm gonna get shot down there, if there were enemies down there it would probably only be a small group. Nothing we can't handle." I said reassuring here.

"Okay...I'll see you before you drop, okay?" she said running a hand through her hair. I gave her a kiss good-bye before running to my room to prepare.

**Ship Deck amongst the Frigate, **_**Stormy Weather**_

I came in through the doors which slid open before me. I saw Chris was already here as he and the commander looked at me.

"Good, you're here. Now I know you have a few questions about this assignment. I'm sure you both know why the elites glassed New Mombassa now, yes?" the commander said not wasting any time for dilly-dally. _'Because the split-lips wanted to kill us off with the flood?' _I thought to myself.

"Well, we believe that the parasite is still on our planet." He continued with a grim expression.

Chris and I were shocked by this new source of information. My legs satarted to go weak but I willed myself to keep standing. I really did feel as though someone dropped a ton of bricks on me. Even some of the soldiers on deck stopped at what they were doing and looked at the commander. He gave a look around and they all went back to what they were doing before getting an earful.

"Yes, we believe a few spores survived the glassing," he pushed a button as a hologram of Africa came up.

It zoomed in close to where the initial glassing was. It kept zooming until it showed a military base. I lifted an eyebrow at this. It actually looked like it stayed intact during the glassing.

'_Maybe that's why the commander is on edge since it looks up and running?' _I thought.

"As you can see the base seems to be fully functional," he said giving Chris and I a level look, "After the glassing and the...memorial we held for our fallen..." He said with a moment of sadness in his eyes.

'_The Master Chief.' _I thought also slightly sad. Even though I never got to know the man, he was our inspiration, our hope, everything that kept us motivating to fight in a dire situation. I glanced at Chris knowing he was thinking the same.

He continued, "A few reports coming from the scouts, they seem to have detected brute activity. Not only that, they seem to be doing something inside the base, constantly bringing in what remaining fragments there were of the covenant ship that crashed near the portal that lead to the ark. Soon after, they seemed to be bringing in dead bodies."

A few soldiers dared to turn at the commander with a curious and worried expression. Either worried about what he's telling us or if the commander will see them looking I'll never know.

The commander gave a hard stare at the hologram, "Brutes, jackals, grunts, etc. We didn't know why they started bringing in dead bodies until we saw that they brought in well, parasites or spores." He said.

"But why would they bring in parasites? They could become infected themselves or they..." Chris stopped in his tracks, as realization struck him.

"Or they could release the flood unto our planet." The commander finished with a grim look.

I started to shake with fear. Images of the parasite being released on our planet started to process through my head. Some memories when I saw our sergeant and a few of our friends infected came to mind. I can still remember their screams from a painful agony to a monster-like screech that still wakes me up at night in a cold sweat. Chris was with me at the time... He took it pretty badly since he was _close_ to one of the girls. Witnessing their _change _was something no one should experience. I wouldn't even want that to happen to the brutes. Mostly because their harder to kill when infected.

'_Apparently they won't go down without bringing us down with them.' _I thought.

"So," Chris said with a new determination in his eyes, "When do we drop?"

)

I have got to be the laziest person in the entire universe. I'm going to finish this story now, whether I like it or not. But I do like this story. Why did I procrastinate so long? Someone needs to hit me to write or something...


End file.
